The Day The Foot Stood Still
by Eogrus
Summary: Lance grows gigantic. RECOMMENDED FOR GIANT FETISHITS!


AN: This is my first giant fetish commission. Plesiosaur don't be mean.

It was a very fine Autumn d g when the leaves began to fall from the trees whose life they had so wedded as the autumn equinox draws the breath of the world one step closer to its woeful demise. Up in the sky, the Voltron Blue Lion appeared. Yes, the corruption of the wormhole sent Lance back in to earth, and he wasn t happy about it.

It s so ironic, I wanted to get back home, and now that I have I ll never see my family and friends again he cried expositionally.

But the spatio-temporal distortion had a devil side effect: he began to grow large! At first he panicked because he grew so large that he ripped off his clothes, then began filling the pilot room, so much so that the controls and everything exploded. The Blue Lion began growling in pain, like a snow leopard molested by the indignity of fate.

I m so sorry buddy! Lance whimpered sadly, he didn t like bursting out of giant robotic cats.

Eventually the lion exploded to DEATH, and Lance was thrown into the space black void. He grasped at his throat, but learned he could breathe!

Wow, growing so large must mean that gravity attracts gas atoms around me, forming an atmosphere! he reasoned rationally.

Soon he grew so large that he was the size of Sulawesi. Then the earth s gravity pulled him down!

Wow my feet hurt! he cried achingly because of the entry friction, but he was too large to be hurt by it.

Soon he landed on Russia, creating a massive shockwave that utterly obliterated Moscow and most of Eastern Europe. The heat of the wave caused massive firestorms that devastated the earth, and the sky grew dark with soot.

At first Lance didn t like what he did, he felt very bad about killing all those innocent people. But then he realised that his feet felt amazing, his toes loving to be filled with all the crushed buildings and people s inwards and cars and asphalt and glass and smashed sewers, all forming a neat black dirty on his soles and between his toes. He moaned loudly with so much pleasure that all prude eardrums were ruptured, and he rubbed his feet on the hearth even more!

No please have mercy! said a woman being smashed alive, her lower body burst like a red grape, but it was in russian so Lance didn t understand.

Lance was loving it so much that he decided to keep doing it, and soon he was stepping all over the Caucasus, trampling over entire mountains and dipping his feet in the lovely Caspian Sea brackish water, killing all the seals. He was so horny that he even had a boner, but the earth s gravity pulled it down!

Oh fuck! he growled groan fully, he was very embarrassed because an erectile dysfunction was no joke.

But soon he didn t care, because even then the pleasure of mass property damage and practical genocide was intense, and soon he produced some precum. The drop was so large that there was a massive tidal wave that washed the entire nation of Azerbaijan.

The few sperm cells in the drop were still gigantic leviathans that spread across the inland seas and caused mass devastation as they wiped out everything in their path. Seeing the mass death and annihilation of entire ecologies and ethnic groups made even hornier, and soon he began masturbating his huge penis.

He rubbed a finger on his sweaty penis head and found some smegma, which he then wiped on the earth. Soon a massive matt off white bacteria with a five kilometer depth began covering Eurasia, suffocating all life in its path.

From his vantage Lance saw the Mediterranean, and felt even hornier. He walked all the way into it, devastating Turkey, and splashed his feet on the sea, destroying the european and north african coastlines with tsunamis as tall as the clouds. He walked on the sea until the water reached his juciful balls, but then he found out it wasn t any deeper than that!

Damn I want a full bath! he yelled, shockwaves tearing apart western Europe as far as Scotland.

He kicked the Mediterranean sea, drowning western Eurasia and North Africa for good.

Suddenly he began to feel a prickly sensation on his skin. He looked, he couldn t fucking believe it ...they were NUKES! But they felt so tiny in comparison to him that they just tickled, and made him even hornier.

He grabbed as many planes and bombs as possible. Then he shoved them in his mouth, eating them! He chewed as slowly as possible, to ensure that the pilots had the most agonising of demises. He then walked all the way to the Himalayas, making sure to destroy as many oil rigs as possible and ruin global economy. Once he reached Mt. Everest, he spat on his finger and lubed his anus, and then sat on it!

Oh yeah! he moaned as the mountain s peak cut through his prostate, sending a torrent of blood that pool on the mountain valleys, eventually running down to India and Tibet.

Eventually, he began feeling his balls aching, and finally released a powerful orgasm that further shook the foundations of the earth.

He released a massive spurt of semen into the heavens, some drops orbiting in space but most falling down back to the planet. Due to the entry heat they evaporated and hardened into blackened carbon meteorites, crashing through the Americas, raining down further waves of devastation that claimed thousands of lives.

Suddenly he saw small white dots fleeing into space, and they weren t his cum. They were ..ESCAPE SHUTTLES!

Oh no you don t! said Lance angrily, and he jumped at them.

He grabbed them, then jumped around the planet s equator until he had all of them, smashing all research facilities with much gusto. He saw all the people in them begging for mercy, pleading just to be able to survive or at least have a future for their children.

But Lance denied them that. He considered eating them, but he had a better idea. He balanced all shuttles in his index finger tip, then shoved it up his right nostril, wriggling it around in circles, milling away all the spacecraft and breathing their dust in.

As soon as he did that, he gleefully jumped about and punched the earth, utterly ruining its surface, the energy of the impacts evaporating the seas down to their salt and turning the crust into a boiling lava sea. Soon, all life on the planet became extinct, but all Lance cared about was how the heat felt comfy on his skin, and he masturbated and masturbated again and again.

When he was done, the lava cooled down, leaving a black, homogenous surface, its dust covering Lance like coal dust. In the post-climax high he stared at the red skies, and saw the sun. And noticed how big it was, especially from his vantage point.

Then something hit him. In spite of his huge growth, Lance was still small. He was smaller than the sun, he was even smaller than the earth. And he was definitely smaller than the entire solar system, and much, much smaller than the rest of the universe. Even as large as he was, he was still impossibly small, an insignificant little speck of dust - if even that - in the vast, great scope of existence itself, nothing compared to the vastness of space.

With that realisation, Lance could only grin immensely. He d never run out of things to break, never run out of lives to ruin. He d have fun, for as long as he lived.

Amen. 


End file.
